


Top of the class

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very good, indeed.





	Top of the class

Our story begins at the end of a lesson of third year History of Magic.

Professor Binns said, "Finish the scroll for Monday please, you're dismissed."

Charity stayed behind and approached Professor Binns with confidence.

She coughed. "May I speak with you, Sir?"

Professor Binns looked up and smiled. "Ah, Miss Burbage, what can I do for my favourite student?"

Charity blushed. "I didn't know I was your favourite student."

Professor Binns beamed, "You're the best student in your class by a long shot, Miss Burbage. Now, what can I do for you?"

Charity's confidence vanished and she muttered, "I was wondering if you would want to..."

Professor Binns insisted, "Go on."

Charity blurted, "Go out with me sometime?"

Professor Binns looked taken aback for a split second, but then he grinned. "I'd do anything for my favourite student, Miss Burbage."


End file.
